The instant invention relates generally to lubricants having metal flakes of appropriate composition dispersed in the grease and a specially designed grease gun to dispense the metal flake grease.
Lubricants have been provided in prior art that are adapted to lubricate metalic parts which are generally in cosntant motion one against the other. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,872; 3,423,315; 3,751,363; 4,358,384; and 4,469,609 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they do not provide a metal flake grease in combination with a dispensing gun which is effective in conveniently injecting the appropriate metal flake grease into a bearing or joint for repair and lubrication purpose.